


En Parlak Yıldız

by Novatardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2548811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black aslında aşıktı, ancak asla olmaması gereken birine. Bunu bilense yine asla aşık olmaması gereken birini seven aylaktı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En Parlak Yıldız

**Author's Note:**

> Christina Perri - Arms  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7g_W1hZasw

Işık.

Ona en çok yakışan şeyin ışıklar altında durmak olduğuna karar veriyorsun.  
Parlak siyah saçları, çapkın gülüşünü yeşim rengi gözleriyle süslemek için gözlerinin önünden çekiliyor. Sense o gülüşün metrelerce uzağında, Tılsım kitabının arasındaki muggle işi çizim kağıdına o dantelsi gülüşü karalıyorsun.

Karakalem asla onun renklerinin büyüsünü vermiyor.

Yaklaşan adımlar ile Ravenclawlu sınıf başkanından öğrendiğin büyüyü mırıldanıyorsun.  
Çizim kağıdı soluk tenli elinin altında kitaptan bir sayfaya dönüşürken ela gözlerini yeşillere dikip, sanki ders çalışıyormuşçasına parmağını araya koyarak kitabı kapıyorsun.

“Amanda ile göl kenarına ineceksiniz sanıyordum” diyorsun.  
O ise alametifarikası kanından gelen dalgalı siyah saçlarını elinin tersi ile itiyor, omuz silkerken bakışları hafiften geriye, asla kaymaması gereken birine kayarken, sen o bakışları takip etmeyi uzun zaman önce bırakmış, en yakın arkadaşının aşık olduğu kıza, Lily Evans'a aşık çocuğa bakıyorsun.

İki arkadaşın aynı kıza aşık olduğunu çok görmüştün. Muggle okulundaki çocukların bile bundan sık sık muzdarip olduğunu hatırlıyorsun.

Ama hiçbir çocuğun, arkadaşı için...  
Bu kadar geri adım attığını görmemiştin.

Çünkü biliyorsun, o Sirius.  
Hogwarts'ta okuyan herhangi bir cadının, ki bunlara McGonagall da dahil, ayağını yerden kesebilir gülüşü ile.

Kalbin bu düşüncene gümleyerek sadece cadılar değil diyor, değil.

Senin de ayağını yerden kesiyor.

Ama o denemeyi bırak, resmen kızın kendisine bakmayacağından emin olmaya çalışıyor.

Sınıf Başkanı kızıl kızı delirtmek için onun önünde girilen düellolar, James 50 puan düşürürse 100 puan düşürtmeler...

Kanı yüzünden kötü olmadığını yıllarca haykıran çocuğun James için kötü olan olmaya çalışmasını izliyorsun ne zamandır. Kalbini kırıyor bu sahne.

Kalbini kırıyor onun bu hikayenin kötü adamı olma çabası.

Çünkü içinde nasıl kırıldığını kimse görmüyor, kimse anlamıyor.

Aslında kimse onu tanımıyor.

Fark ettiğin gerçekle bakışlarını yanında uzanmış çocuğa çeviriyorsun. Yeşim taşı gözler görünmezken, güneşin beyaz ve asil tene iz bırakmasından korkarak asanla altına uzandığınız ağacın dalını büyütüyorsun, o gölgede kalana dek.

Asayı tutan elin inerken farkında olmadan deniz dalgası kadar asi dalgalara uzanıyor. Teller avucundan su köpüğü gibi yumuşakça kayarken kalbin ağzında, çatlayacak, aşık olduğun kişinin yanında huzurla uyuduğu sığınağı olmaya devam ediyorsun.

Arkadaşı olmaya...

Düşünce trenin bu vagonla raylardan fırlarken elini hızla çekip Tılsım kitabına dönüyorsun.

İçinde arkadaşlığa ihanet sesleri yükselir, boğazına sarılıp seni boğarken, hiç uyumamış bir çift yeşim göz açılıp, tekrar kapanıyor. Görmüyorsun.

*

Haftalar haftaları kovalarken bir mucize gerçekleşiyor.  
Lily Evans Çatalak'a ismi ile sesleniyor.  
Bir anda çatallar düşerken Gryffindor masasını yepyeni bir uğultu alıyor.  
“James mı dedi o?” diyor herkes.  
Sense kimseye teyit için sormaya ihtiyacın yok, bakışlarını taş kesilmiş James'tan çekip yanındaki Yunan heykeline dikiyorsun.  
Yunan heykeli, James'ın sırtını gümbürdetir, maço arkadaşlık klişelerini yerine getirirken gözlerinde bir hayalet gizli, sakince izliyorsun.  
Bir an sonra arkadaşının desteği ile canlanan James mutluluğunu seninle paylaşırken tebessüm ediyorsun, gözünün ucuyla baktığın çocuk ise yüzünü ikiye ayıran gülümsemesi gözlerine ulaşmadan dikiliyor.  
Bakışların yanıyor, görmek istemiyorsun, çünkü biliyorsun biraz daha baksan kalkıp küskün yıldıza sarılacaksın. Parlamıyor çünkü artık.

*  
Bir sonraki mucizenin gerçekleşmesi için bir hafta yeterli oluyor. KSKS dersinde James bir espri yapıyor ve tek kıkırtı Lily Evans'tan geliyor.  
Sessizliği delen kıkırtı ile gülüşmeye hazır kalabalık sesin kızıl kraliçeden olduğunu anlayınca şakayı unutup Evans'a bakıyor.

Sirius da bakıyor.  
Neredeyse elle tutulur hüzün yüzünü maske gibi sararken farkında olmadan elin ondan yana uzanıyor, ama daha sen ne yapacağını kestiremeden onun yüzünü kaplayan hüzün maskesi sanki denize atılmış bir ağmışçasına toparlanıyor, geriye James'ın en yakın arkadaşı gülümsemesi kalırken kalbin ağrıyarak elini indiriyorsun.

Yıldızın sönmek üzere.

*  
Günleriniz James'ın grup buluşmalarını ekerek Lily'ye kitapları taşımasında yardımcı olmak gibi bahanelerle kızın etrafında pervane olması, sizin ise uzak bir görüş mesafesinde takılmanız ile geçiyor.

Bahaneniz belli.  
James'ın bir aptallık yapıp yıllar sonra elde ettiği şansı batırmasını engellemek..  
Ki biliyorsun, eğer batıracak olursa ilk Sirius engeller.

Ama...

Sanki burada dikilmenizin asıl sebebi bu değil, hissediyorsun.

Sanki yıldızın son umutlarının kırılmasını bekliyorsunuz.  
Yıldızının artık sayılı günleri var. Saçları eskisi kadar büyülü uçuşmuyor rüzgarda. Gözleri yeşim taşlarından çok ölgün bir tonla parlıyor, sanki derinlerindeki bir gri kapatıyor yeşim ışığını.  
Gülüşleri sahte.

Sense seyrediyorsun.

Bilmiyormuşçasına.

Kadeh tokuşturuyorsun James'la. Gülümsüyor, şans diliyorsun, o da yapıyor.

Dilinde ateş viskisinin tadı dönerken geriye doğru sayan zaman çarkını duyuyorsun zihninde.

Az kaldı diyor, yorgun savaşçın düşecek.

Yıldızın sönecek.

*

İnatçı şamarcı söğüdün bile yaprak döktüğü dallar kar tutmaya başlıyor, her yeri bir heyecan sarmış.  
Biliyorsun.  
Geleneksel kartopu savaşı.

Ortak salonda fısıldaşmaları duyuyorsun. Cepheleri. Herkes Sirius ve James ile takım olmak istiyor. Rengarenk atkılar, bereler, altın ve kırmızının hüküm sürdüğü odaya renk verirken gülüşmelerin arasında gıcırdayan bot sesleri duyuyorsun. 

Merdivenden inenleri görmesen de tahmin edebiliyorsun.

Lily Evans en yakın arkadaşı ile yeşil gözleri ile uyumlu bir atkı bere içinde beliriyor. Her kartopu savaşında Çapulculara savaş açan genç kızı bu sene etkinlikte görüp görmeyeceklerine dair iddianın etkisi ile fısıldanmalar eşliğinde birilerinin ceplerindeki galleonlar diğerlerine akıyor.

Sirius'un yüzünde çarpık gülüşüyle Peter'ın galleonunu cebine indirişi kalbini sızlatıyor. Çarpık gülüşün ulaşmadığı gözlerdeki gittikçe küçülen yeşimler ise sızlayan kalbine soğuk suf etkisi yapıyor, irkiliyorsun.

Sirius'un gözlerinde hep bu kadar...

Gri hareler mi vardı diyorsun kendi kendine. Aslında cevabı bilsen de...

Saat vurmaya devam ediyor.

*

Hogwarts'ı kuşatan rüzgarlar, okşayan bir ritme dönmüş, bahar dalları yüzünü göstermişken yanında onunla İksir sınıfına ilerliyorsunuz.

Sana alt dönemlerin gözde güzelleri ikizlerle olan macerasını anlatıyor, dinlemeye daima hazırsın.

Yeter ki susmasın...

Anlattığı ne olursa olsun..

Kitaplarını desteklerken sesi bıçakla kesilmişçesine susunca, duraklayıp başını yer karolarından kaldırıyorsun.

James ve Lily eskiden kedi-köpek kavgasına benzeyen ama giderek aşık atışmalarına dönüşmüş günlük iletişimlerini kuruyorlar, duraklasanız da sahneye aşinasınız, yan merdivenlere sapmak için hamle yapacakken sana bile mucize gelen bir şey oluyor.

Gözlüklü arkadaşınız yıllarca biriktirdiği cesareti ile kızıl kızı tutup döndürüyor, gün ışığının vurduğu kızıl tutamlar taş döşemeye değene kadar o bel bükülüyor, sıkan eller, nefesler...

Tutku gözlerini yakarken yanındaki aklına geliyor.

Bakışların Sirius'un taş kesilmiş yüzünü bulduğunda donakalarak gerçeği ancak anlıyorsun.

Ah ne aptaldın.

Sirius'un geri durmasını hep James'a bağladın. Ama asıl sebep bu değildi. Hiç değildi.

Sirius böyle sevgiyi hak edeceğine hiç inanmıyordu.

Yaranın derinliği ile dengen şaşarken, o daldığı hipnozdan çıkıyor, sol eliyle onlarla aranıza bir ses duvarı fırlatışını, koşarak geri dönüşünü görüyorsun.

Sadece görüyorsun.

Tepki veremeyecek kadar şoktasın.

Sirius karşılık göreceğine hiç inanmıyor, o değerde olduğuna...

Birinin ona aşık olabileceğine, birini hak edebileceğine hiç ihtimal verememiş çocuğun ardından bakıyorsun. Ayakların kıpırdasa belki koşup göğsünü döveceksin, neden diyeceksin.

Neden bu kadar soylu olmak zorundasın?

Asil olmadığını haykıran çocuğun asaleti gözlerini yakarken artık İksir umurunda değil, başka bir koridora sapıyorsun. Sirius'unki kadar mükemmel olmasa da asasız çektiğin ses büyüsü yerine otururken sırtın taş duvara çarpıyor. İpleri kesilmiş bir kukla gibi yere çöküyorsun.

Sevilmeyi hak etmediğini düşünen bu yıldıza öyle aşıksın ki aldığın her nefes ciğerlerini yakıyor. Canın yanıyor...

Oturduğun yer soğuk, üşüyorsun, ama omuzların sarsılarak ağlarken aklına hiçbir ısıtma tılsımı gelmiyor. Mantığının son kırıntısını ses duvarı çekerken kullanmıştın.

Şimdi geriye sen ve aylarca içine hapsettiğin delilik kaldı. Hıçkırıkların boğazını tırmalar, çığlığı andıran haykırışların taş duvarlara çarpmadan yok olurken ellerin yüzünü kapıyor, bu duvarlardan çıkmayacak sesi bastırmaya çalışıyorsun.

Belki de bastıramadığın şey kalbin oluyor.

*

Güneş devasa camdan son tozlarını vurarak giriyor. Saat gümleyerek 6'ya vuruyor. Akşam yemeği...

Duymasan da biliyorsun...

Hemen ardındaki taş merdivenlerde çınlayan adımları...

İnsanlar büyük salona iniyor. James Lily'sinin ellerinden tutarak ilişkiyi duyuracak. Sirius ise...

 

Sirius...

Sirius'u unuttun. 

Elin ayağına dolaşıyor, hızla yerinden doğrulurken saatlerdir sert zeminde oturmanın acısı çıkıyor, umursamıyorsun..

Duvara tutuna tutuna ilerlerken kaslarını gevşetecek basit bir büyüyü fısıldıyorsun, bacakların artık özgür. Telaşlı adımlarla koridoru geçip girişe iniyorsun. Büyük salona akan kalabalığa karışırken gözlerin siyah dalgaları arıyor.

Sen onu bulamadan omzuna bir kol dolanıyor.

“Neredeydin dostum?”

James'ın mutluluğu gözlerinden yansıyor. Yıpranmış kalbin arkadaşının mutluluğu için sevinecek bir köşe bulurken ona buruk bir tebessüm veriyorsun.

Yüzü ciddileşirken “Neyin var? Dolunay yaklaştığı için mi bu haldesin? Bütün gün seni aradım.” diyor.

Suçluluk duygusu içinde sel etkisi yaparken elini arkadaşının sırtına atarken “Siz çifte kumruları görünce, biraz zaman vermek istedim.” diyorsun.

James'ın yanaklarına yayılan kırmızının masumluğu içini sızlatıyor. O sana hevesle işlerin nasıl başladığını anlatırken sözünü kesiyorsun.

“Sirius nerede?”

 

“Ah... Sonunda ikizleri ayartmış, bu gece barakayı ona bırakmamızı rica etti.”

Kalbin mengeneyle sıkışırken daha dün Sirius'un o kızlarla olduğunu bu sabah kendisinden dinlemiş, gitmen gerektiğini mırıldanarak kalabalığın aksine ilerliyorsun.

Miden kazınıyor olmalı. Ama hissetmiyorsun..

Kütüphanenin girişine geldiğinde bakışlarını kızların saksı çiçekleri gibi dizildiği köşeye çeviriyorsun. Yemeğe geç giden tayfa tam takım burada, ikizler Julien ve Stella dahil...

Emin olduğun şey yüzüne çarparken çıkışa ilerliyorsun.

Büyük kapılardan çıktığında henüz yaza çok olduğunu vurgulayan bir soğuk iliklerini titretiyor.

Adımlıyorsun.

Şamarcı söğüde yaklaşınca asanla ince uzun bir değneğe çeviriyorsun yerdeki bir taşı.

Değnekle söğüdü sus pus edip, ardına bakmadan barakaya, evinize giriyorsun. Adımlarının merdivenlerde çıkarttığı gıcırtılar umurunda olmuyor.

Sahanlığı geçince onun içinde olduğunu bildiğin odaya ilerliyorsun. Sen içeri giremeden bir haykırış kopuyor.

Sanki içeride yaralı bir hayvan varmışçasına bir inildeme.

Ki var. İçeride yaralı bir köpek var.

Ahşap kapıyı iterek içeri giriyorsun.

Sirius'un karaltısı kapı sesi ile titriyor, sonra fısıldıyor.

“Git... Aylak”

Sen olduğunu anlamasıyla önce şaşırsan da onun animagusunun köpek olduğu, kokuları ayırdığı aklına geliyor.

“Pati...”

Sesin zemine düşerek çatlıyor.

Sirius sana dönüyor.

Cüppesi nerede bilmiyorsun. Kıravatı da çıkmış, beyaz gömleğinde kan lekeleri var, hızla ona ilerleyecekken eliyle durduruyor.

“Sadece sarhoş kavgası” diyor. Burnuna dolan kokuyu ancak anlıyorsun... 

Ay ışığı altında yanıp sönen gözlere bakıyorsun. Kayarak bakıyorlar.

Sarhoşlar...

Hıçkırıyor.

Evden atıldığında bile bir damla göz yaşı dökmeyen çocuğun hıçkırığı ile kalbin bükülüyor. Artık seni durduran elleri görmüyor ela gözlerin.

Teselliden kaçan bu sevgisiz çocuğa öyle aşıksın ki, umurunda olmuyor sana kızma ihtimali.

Gözlerin etraftaki şişelerde geziniyor. Hala dolu bir viski şişesi görünce alıyorsun. Gözlerin karşındaki çocukta, adamda... Kapatıyorsun.

Şişeyi kaldırırken tek dikiş diyorsun içinden...

Eskiden olduğu gibi.

Neredeyse tamamı dolu olan şişeyi tek dikişte bitirdikten sonra bakışların tekrar onu buluyor.

Kanın aradığı itici gücü viski ile bulmuşçasına seni ona sürüyor.

Uzanıyorsun sadece.

Dudakların önce kulağına yaklaşıyor.

“Tek dikişte” diyorsun.

Anlamazca bakarken içinden ekliyorsun.

Tek dikişte bu beden...

Dudaklarını fazla düşünmeden onun dudaklarına kapıyorsun.

Ateşviskisi tadında dudaklar dudaklarının arasında şokla donuyor, umursamıyorsun, hiç cevap beklemedin ki.

Ellerinden biri özgürlüğünü yitirmiş dalgalara kayar, siyah kum gibi parmaklarından akmasını sağlarken diğeri onun ensesini tutuyor, belki de hala bilinçsizce kaçmasını engellemeye çalışıyorsun...

Yıldızına sımsıkı tutunurken dudaklarının altındaki dudaklar aralanıyor. Bu sefer donan sen olurken, o kollarının arasında canlanan bir buz, kollarını sana sararken ağzını keşfe çıkıyor.

Nefesini yıldıza emanet ederken onun dilinin tadı ile biraz daha anlayabiliyorsun neden Sirius'un eski kız arkadaşları hala Sirius'u istiyor. 

Kalbin göğsünde kafesteki bir kuş gibi çırpınırken ellerin onun omuzlarına kayıyor. Nefes için geri çekildiğinizde başını onun boynuna saklıyorsun.

“Aylak...”

Ses çıkarmıyorsun.

“Emin misin?”

Tek bir soruda gizlenenlerle gözlerin doluyor. Emin misin?

Bu geceye emin misin? Duygularını kullanacağım emin misin?

Ses çıkaramayacağını anlayınca kollarını ona daha sıkı sarmakla yetiniyorsun.

Anlıyor.

Bir an sonra kelebek kadar hafif bir el çenenden kavrayıp yüzünü geri çekiyor.

Ela gözlerin hala yaşlarla parlasa da pes etmeyecek, biliyorsun.

Yeşimlere dikiyorsun.

Sönen yeşimlere...

Baş parmağının ucu alt dudağını okşuyor. Nezaketinden başın dönse de tetiktesin. İtmesinden öyle korkuyorsun ki, kalbin titriyor reddedilme korkusu ile.

Bir an sonra eli onunkinin yanından geçmeyen soluk kahve düz saçlarına kayarak kavrarken sıcak ağzı seninkini karşılıyor.

Tuttuğu nefesi bırakıyor kalbin.

Ellerin özlemle onun saçlarına giriyor tekrar. Öpüşü derinleşirken alkol kokusunun altındaki terle karışık tuzlu kokusunu hissediyor tenin.Bu koku öyle tanıdık, öyle yabancı ki...

Bu kokuyu hep Baraka'dan gün ışığı ile ayrılan kızların üstünde aldın.

Kıskançlık teninin altında cayır cayır yanarken, dudaklarındaki baskı kalkıyor. Sen daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan üstündeki hırka odanın köşesine uçuyor. 

Gömleğinin düğmeleri havada daireler çizerek etrafa saçılırken çocukluğunda lekelenmiş beyaz tenin açığa çıkıyor.

Yara izinden ilk kez utanarak saklamak istiyorsun. Çünkü biliyorsun, onun aşık olduğu ten Lily Evans'ın sağlıklı süt beyazı teni...

Senin solgun tenin değil...

Düşünce zincirin omzuna değen dil ile kopuyor, mantığının son kırıntılarını bırakırken onun gömleğini çekiştirerek çıkartıyorsun.

Aşık olduğun adam karşındayken ağlama hissiyle doluyorsun, ama ağlamak için önünde uzun yılların olacak, şimdi ise yaşayacağın bir gece var, tene dokunuyorsun.

Yıldızın çoktan sönmüşken sen küllerinde son dansını yapıyorsun. 

*

Saatler sonra eski şiltede sırtın ona dönük uzanırken içindeki çatırtıyı duyuyorsun.  
Kalbin ikiye ayrılıyor. Sıcak bir damla yanağından kayarak yastığa akarken nefesini düzenlemeye çalışıyorsun. 

Şimdi ne olacak?

Sirius tekrar parlayacak mı? Sirius olsan buna havlarcasına gülerdin, ama sen acıyla gülmeyi seçiyorsun...

Gülerken kaburgaların acıyor.. Morardıklarını biliyorsun. 

Sirius sert gitti ve sen de onu durdurmadın.

İzini bırakmasını bu kadar çok istemenin acınasılığı ile yüzüne kırgın bir ifade yayılıyor. 

Kollarını kendine sararken boğazından bir hıçkırık kaçıyor, yumruğunu sıkıp yüzünü yastığa gömerek kalanını engellemeye çalışırken arkanda duyduğun sakin nefesler kesiliyor.

“Üzgünüm..”

Ses öyle cam kırıkları ile dolu ki dönüp onu sarasın geliyor ama yapamıyorsun. Sanki tüm sargı bezlerini bir gecede tüketmiş gibisin.

Belki de artık sarılması gereken yaralar senindir.

Kim?

Gözlerini kapatarak içini çekerken güçlü bir kol karnını sarıyor, sırtını kaplayan sıcak göğüs ile kalbin ağzında, donakalıyorsun.

Sirius ise yüzünü boynuna gömmüş, tenine fısıldıyor:

“Üzgünüm... Üzgünüm.. Üzgünüm...”

Karnındaki elini tutuyorsun. Sen de üzgünsün.


End file.
